vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris
Chris was a werewolf, who was turned into hybrid by Klaus and was able to overcome the Sire Bond with the help of Hayley. He was killed by Jeremy Gilbert in order to become a full member of The Five. History He was a werewolf, until he was killed and turned into a hybrid by Klaus. Season Four In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Chris was first seen at the Lockwood Mansion when he spent the night there drinking with Hayley and other hybrids and Tyler (although he had went to bed while they spent the whole night drinking) in memory of the death of Dean. When Klaus went there, he left with him along with the other hybrids. It was then revealed by Tyler and Hayley to Stefan that Chris had broken Klaus' Sire Bond and was only pretending to still be working with Klaus. Chris met Stefan and Stefan asked him to get him to Elena, who at the time was kidnapped by Klaus for her protection. While Kimberley and another male hybrid were guarding the door Elena was locked in, he went there and told them that Tyler needed them. When they left, he gave Stefan the keys and left. He was later seen saying goodbye to Tyler and Hayley when Klaus came in, being mad at him for not doing his job of keeping Elena safe. He promised to still follow Klaus' commands, and Klaus told him to leave. When Chris opened the door, he was stabbed by Stefan, and then decapitated by Jeremy Gilbert in order to become a full member of The Five and save Elena from the Hunter's Curse. Personality Not much was known about his personality. He was not sired by Klaus before his death. Therefore, he had the ability to resist the commands of Klaus. He was a good friend of Hayley and Tyler. According to Tyler, all Chris wanted was to break the sire bond for which he received help from Hayley and Tyler. Once he broke his sire bond, he greatly feared Klaus or Klaus discovering that he was now free. Appearances Season 4 *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' Name Chris, originally spelled Christopher is from the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing Christ", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. Trivia *Chris was the second hybrid to be beheaded by Jeremy. The first being Tony. *According to Tyler and Hayley, Chris was the second hybrid to be free from the influence of Niklaus. *Ser'Darius Blain originally auditioned for the roles of Luka Martin and Dean before being cast as Chris. Source *He most likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion when The Other Side collapsed. Tropes *We hardly knew ye Chris was killed in the episode his name was revealed *When the Hybrids got introduced as "Hybrids" (no name given ), we knew they are all Red Shirts . *When we learn his name , we know that he is relevant to the plot. *He could have been a Sacrificial Lamb - a character created to be killed. *He had his Day in the Limelight just before being killed - making it a Death in the Limelight. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists